


Kinky A-Z Alphabet

by ObsidianQuill



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianQuill/pseuds/ObsidianQuill
Summary: Just a bunch of Kinky Starker oneshots. A-Z





	1. A Is for Age Play!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STARKER FIC. 
> 
> If You Don't Like Starker Don't Read
> 
> SMUT!

_**A Is for Age Play!** _

 

Peter was having a pretty shitty day. He woke up late and had to use his web shooters to get to school yet Peter was still late for school, Although not as late as he would have been without them. Once he finally got to school he had to make a reason for being late but still got detention during his lunch break. When Peter finally got to class it was third period he sat next to Ned.

“Dude where the hell have you been all morning?”

“I slept in I was up late with Tony he left around three am”

 

The next part of Peter's day that went to hell was in science. Peters experiment exploded when Flash decided to put a random chemical into his beaken not only was his clothing covered in chemicals so was his work.

“Peter what have I told you about focusing on what you are doing? Go to the nurses office she will give you something to change into".

 

This is where the third thing went wrong for Peter the only clothing they had was pink hello kitty PJ pants and a silly oversized t-shirt that says “I survived my trip to New York”. It was at this point Peter decided he needed to go home it just wasn’t his day.

Peter went up to the office and asked if he could call his Aunt to collect him as he was feeling unwell. The office lady came back and said his Aunt was unable to collect him was there anyone else he could call.

“Could I use the phone to call them for them to come and get me?”

“Of course doll just press one to get out” said the lady Peter dialled Tony’s number

“Hello this is Tony Stark who is this”

“Hi Tony it’s Peter”

“Peter where are you is everything ok”

“Not really, I’m currently at school in the office and I’ve tried calling May but she can’t come get me I was wondering if you could come and sign me out?”

“Of course baby boy I’ll be right there”

“Thank you Tony, I’ll see you soon”.

 

Once back at the compound Peter was already slipping into little space but was trying his hardest to stop. It’s not like Tony hadn’t seen him regress, he had multiple times and Tony was a perfect Daddy, yet he wanted to spend time with Tony in the lab but that won’t be happening today. Tony went down to the lab to quickly turn off what he was working on as peter sat at the table his colouring book was there and he just couldn’t help himself, grabbing his crayons he quickly began to color his drawing. Once Tony arrived back upstairs Peter was already in little space.

“Daddy look at my picture” said Pete holding it in Tony's face, Tony smiled at the boy

“Wow baby boy it looks amazing. Would you like to come upstairs and play with Daddy we could get any toys out that you want Pretty Boy”

“Yes please Daddy” Peter says jumping off the chair and running up to their bedroom tony following quickly

“What would you like to play with Little one?” Tony asks smiling at the boy “I wanna play with the toys in this one please Daddy”

“Are you sure baby boy I don’t want you to do something your not wanting to”

“No Daddy please I wanna play with these ones”

“Okay baby you pick all the toys you want to play with from the chest and then I want you to hop on the bed in your underwear”

Tony then left to his walk in removing his three piece suit leaving his slacks on walking out in bare feet. “Baby boy you look delicious, mm those toys are the ones you want?’

“Please’ peter whines.

“Alright baby boy what are your colours?”

“Blue for go Purple for slow down Red for stop”

“Good boy, alright pretty boy I’m going to cuff you and then tie them to the headboard”

Tony said taking the boys hands in his putting the cuffs on then connecting them to the headboard. “Alright baby how does that feel not to tight?”

“No Daddy feels so good”

“Alright baby boy I’m going to do your legs now sweet boy” Tony says taking his ankle kissing his inner ankle up his inner calf kissing his knee wrapping the leather strap of the spreader bar around his thigh tightening it then doing the same to his other thigh. Tony then spread the bar as far as it would go then he hocked the bar onto the hook above Peters head. “How is that baby boy not uncomfortable?”

“No daddy I’m okay”

“Alright I’m going to blindfold you and then we can start” He took the silk blindfold placing it over Peter's eyes bending down to kiss his lips. Tony then got up off the bed picking up the feather Peter picked out running the feather down peters body to his leaking cock and up the back of his thighs then back down to tickle his left rib cage up around his nipple as peter gasps at the sensations. Tony then reaches down grabbing Peters cock in his hand giving it a lazy tug. Peter bucked his hips up moaning softly. Tony then picked up the vibrating wand placing it on his perineum turning the wand on as he dipped his fingers into the lube and rubbing the tip of his finger around his pink hole slowly pushing the tip of his finger into his tight hole. Tony pushed the vibe harder against his perineum pushing his finger into the first knuckle then pulling out slowly sliding into his hole to the next knuckle when he pulled his finger out pushing back in he pushed his finger back in a second finger in alongside the first. Peter was moaning and bucking his hips up begging Tony for more. Tony turned off the vibe but continued to finger him stretching him open.

“Feeling good baby boy?”

“Yes daddy, oh god please fuck me daddy I need your fat cock inside me”

“Mmm such a needy little boy, daddy will give you what you need” said Tony slicking up his cock putting his cock head at the pink opening slowly pushing his cock head in stretching his hole pushing his cock all the way to the hilt “Fuck baby so fucking tight for me”

“Oh god Tony, Daddy please fuck me” Peter moaned as Tony begins to thrust harder and deeper into his baby boy. Tony grabbed the vibe placing it onto his frenulum turning it on the boy bucked up moaning begging Tony to let him cum.

“Oh god daddy please make me cum daddy” he moans as Tony continues to thrust into the small boy dragging small ah, ah, ah’s from him

“Cum for me baby boy, cum on my cock like the good little boy you are” and that was it for Peter he was coming with a shout

“Tony oh GOD” and that was it for Tony, the tightness of Peter as he comes pulls his orgasm out of him cumming with the shout of Peter's name. Tony then unhooked Peters legs, undoing the cuffs from his wrists and legs rubbing them softly.

“How was that baby boy” Tony asks softly holding the small boy close

“So fucking good, I feel like my head is so much clearer than it was when you picked me up”

“That's good pretty boy I’m glad I can help, Would you like to nap for a little?”

“Yes please Daddy” and with that they wrapped themselves up in the bed Peter laying on Tony's chest slowly falling asleep.


	2. B is for Begging and Bondage

_**B. is for Begging and Bondage!** _

 

Peter had just finished school he’d had one of the worst days in a while he had gotten an assignment back with a fucking C- like what the fuck he worked is ass off on that and he gets one of his worst results. Flash and himself had gotten into a fight at lunch and Peter didn’t even do anything yet he’s the one who got detention. Peter was just happy to go and see his boyfriend Tony.

When Peter got to the lab to see Tony he noticed something was slightly different about his boyfriend.

“Hey Tony, is everything okay?”

“Of course my sweet boy, how are you?’

‘I got a fucking C- on my assignment I worked so hard on. I just want to slip into subspace’

‘Well Daddy wants to show you something is that okay sweetheart?” he asked the boy

“Of course Daddy” Tony then takes his baby boys hands in his walking out to the penthouse and towards on of the spare rooms.

“I had this room redecorated for us little one" Tony says unlocking the door. Inside the room the was painted a Emerald green. All around the room was different kinds of sex toys as well as floggers and whips. Peter also noticed that their chest of sex toys were there.

“what do you think baby boy?”

“Its beautiful, are we going to play Sir?”

“Yes Baby, Daddy wants to use the new ropes. That sound good for you?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Alright Baby you know how I want you” Said Tony and Peter quickly moved to remove his clothing and kneeled down at the foot if the bed. Tony watched his boy as he brought out the long rope.

“What are your safe words?” Tony asks voice dripping with dominance.

“Blue, purple and red, Sir.” Said Peter not looking up from the floor

“Good, now baby boy I’m going to tie you up now if you want me to stop at anytime use your safe words” Said Tony as he wraps the ropes around Peter tying his arms behind his back. Tony then lifts Peters hips so his ass is in the air bringing his hand down to spank him on his behind. Peter moans arching his back. “You like that don’t you yah little slut?”

“Yes Daddy please spank me like the naughty boy I am” pleads the small boy, Tony smiles down at him as his palm connects to the boys ass harder than the last “Oh Daddy” Peter whimpers his cock already leaking onto the sheets. Tony then picks up the bottle of lube slicking up this fingers before pushing them into the small boy his tight hole sucking them in deeper clenching around the digits.

“Oh god that feels good, How does it feel Pete?” Tony asks moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. Peter moans trying to push back on Tony’s Fingers

‘Feels so good daddy, please daddy I need more need to feel you’ Peter whimpers. Tony continues to slowly stretch him open

‘I want you to beg for me like the little slut you are’

‘Please Tony I want your big cock please Tony fuck me’ Peter begs whimpering out whenever Tony’s fingers rub against his prostate ‘please daddy’ Peter moans as Tony continues to assault his prostate dragging high pitched ‘ah, ah, ahs’ from the small boy ‘oh fuck Tony please’ it was at this point Tony began to feel bad for the withering beneath him. Tony slowly pulled his fingers from Peter slicking his cock in line pushing the tip of his cock against the boys hole he pushes in with one rough thrust all the way to the hilt both men moaning at the feeling.

‘Oh God Tony please fuck me’ begs the boy pushing his hips up into him as Tony pulls out thrusting roughly back into the boy forcing more high pitched moans from him.

‘Daddy please I’m so close please Daddy can I cum’

‘Not yet baby boy you’ll come when I say you can like the good slut you are, fuck Pete you’re so fucking tight for me feeling so fucking good around my cock’ Tony moves his hips drawing out a loud moan.

‘Ah fuck Tony please, please Daddy let me come’ Peter begs more ‘ah, ah, ahs escaping the back of his throat

‘Fuck Peter you beg so pretty for me I’m so close, okay Peter cum for me baby boy, cum for Daddy’

‘Oh daddy ah ah ah fuck daddy’ Peter shouts spurting cum on to the sheets below.

Tony growls into Peter’s neck cumming into the tight heat of his lover.

Once they’re both breathing normally Tony undoes the bonds rubbing Peter’s arms to get the feeling back into his fingers ‘how are you feeling my sweet boy? Tony asks

‘So good, I’m sleepy tho’ said Peter curling into Tony’s warm arms

‘Sleep baby boy, I love you.’


	3. C is for Coming Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all this is a bit shorter than the others. Hope y'all enjoy.

_**C is for Coming Untouched!** _

 

Peter has always been sensitive but since the spider bite his sensitivity has gone tenfold. Recently Peter got his nipples pierced and wow holy shit he has never felt such pain and pleasure at one time. It’s now been two weeks into his healing and his handsome boyfriend comes home tomorrow and Peter can’t wait for Tony to see them. His bars were gold with red balls on each end and Peter new, he totally fucking new it would drive Tony nuts. But that was the point wasn’t it to get Tony turned on.

 

It was the day Tony arrives home and Peter decided to wear something a little more sexy than normal. He had the panties Tony brought him that say yes daddy in pink. Peter then slipped on some tight little shorts and one of Tony’s button up shirts Peter knows turns him on. Peter put some lip gloss on and waited for Tony to arrive.

 

At midday Peter hears the elevator fucking finally dinging Tony is home.

‘Peter, baby boy are you in?’ Tony calls out across the penthouse.

‘In here Daddy’ calls Peter  from their bedroom

‘Hey baby boy’ tony says then freezes once looking the young boy over ‘Well aren’t you a delicious welcome home treat’ Says Tony walking over to the bed crawling over top of the smaller boy ‘Did you miss daddy sweet boy?’

‘Yes daddy so so much, felt like I was going crazy, did you miss me?’

‘Of course so much’ Tony says leaning down to kiss Peter’s perfect pink lips pressing his chest against peters and

‘Oh, that feels good’ the boy whimpers forgetting about the surprise he had for Tony, he’d find out soon enough. 

‘God Peter you’re so good for me you smell so fucking good’ Tony says into the boys ear as he kisses Peter’s neck. 

‘I have a surprise for you Daddy, can’t wait til you find it’ said Peter lifting his hips to meet Tony’s also pushing his chest up against Tony’s moaning loudly. Tony lifted the hem of Peter’s shirt ‘What kind of surprise?’

‘Have to wait and see’ Peter says panting. Tony slowly removes Peter’s shirt kissing down his neck to his “Holy shit” was the first thing that came to Tony’s mouth as he saw the gold bar sticking through his nipples.

‘Oh what a beautiful surprise’ Tony said taking the boy’s nipple and the piercing into his mouth tugging slightly. 

Peter moans loudly arching his back ‘Oh god Tony’ he says high pitched. Tony continues sucking biting gently. ‘Ah Tony fuck’ peter lifts his hips grinding up against tony. Tony then takes his fingers to his other nipple pinching the little nub drawing little high pitched moans from the small boy ‘Oh Tony I’m gonna cum ah ah ah ah fuck Tony’ Peter moans coming into his underwear.

‘Fuck baby that was so fucking hot, You’re so sensitive but holy fuck now’

‘Daddy can you fuck me now’ said the boy moving to take his soiled clothing off pulling at tonys clothing.

‘Fuck you are perfection.’


End file.
